secrets spill when walls collapse
by kingslayers
Summary: -and maybe they were never going to be some freaking Romeo&Juliet- Freeverse collection for Mystii's prompts. Multiple pairings.
1. puppet

**A freeverse collection, with Mystii's (the radio static) prompts.**

**This one is dedicated to Doll (MasqueradeDoll). Love you, Doll! Sorry that it sucks.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE COLLECTION: I don't own anything you recognise :)**

* * *

><p><strong>dominique&amp;teddy . puppet<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ooh<em>, l**o**ve, you know you're _just_ a puppet on a **s**trin**g**.

That _brightbrightbright_ turquoise **s**trin**g** is _pull_ing you like a magnet, baby

And you_ can'tcan'tcan't_ help it, the way you want to let that **s**trin**g** win _((but it's a_ s**ecre**t, _shh_))

But then there's that brilliantly **mu**_lt_ic**ol**_or_ed **s**trin**g**, over there ((_do you see_ **it**, _love?))_

It's got** yellow&&black**, _green&&silver_, **red&&gold,** _blue&&bronze_, emerald greens, **chocolate browns**, sky blues, _sea blues_,** tawny hazels**, _dark reds_, flaming reds, **lustrous browns**,_ inky blacks_ and those own pearly silvers that you identify with ((_but_ **no**_ turquoise_, darling))

And _sooner_ or** later**, these **s**tring**s** are going to **t**e**a**r you all _a p a r t  
><em>

_-.-_

Suddenly, your **s**tring**s j o l t** and _fray_. You're s h o c k e d, dar_ling_, and your little stitched ((_oh-so-perfect_)) mouth is open, and your glassy _blueblueblue_ eyes are surprised.

You watch as your_ turquoise_ **s**trin**g** weaves itself with a pearly silver one ((it's _like_ yours, love, but it's not tainted))

And suddenly it's braided, and it's _intricately_ **interwoven** and you_ can'tcan'tcan't_ s_e_p_a_r_a_t_e them ((_they're too close_))

But darling, you_ try_, and you _try_ to push them a p a r t, but you try _too_ **hard**, _oh-so_ **hard**, and you watch, glassy eyes** blank** as the **s**trin**g** s n a p s.

_-.-_

You're just h_a_n_g_i_n_g off one **s**trin**g**, and it's **mu**_lt_ic**ol**_or_ed, r e m e m b e r ?

It's everything you ever were before you were _div_**i**_ded_, but you just _can't_ see it now.

In a rush of _redredred_ anger, you c u t it. You see the _silver&&turquoise_ on it, and you just _can't_ h a n d l e it.

_-.-_

But darling, you're just a _puppet_ on a **s**trin**g**. Except all your **s**tring**s** are cut, and now you're just a

_broken_,

glassy eyed

**doll**

with a stitched

((but it's still _perfect_))

mouth.

And you're _dis_car**ded** on the ground, like a _forgotten_ toy.

And that's where_ you stay_ for the rest of your life, r e m e m b e r i n g those **s**tring**s** that s**nappe**d. That you **c** u **t**.

_-.-_

But _hold on_, darling.

Wait a second.

What's that, dang_ling_ down towards you?

It's a **thread.** A little bright_ blue_ thread, and it's hanging down, right in front of your glassy eyes, and it's _waiting_ for you to _t_ouc_h_ it.

_-.-_

Will you** take** the thread, and **stop** being a _discarded puppet_, and maybe make your own **s**trin**g**,

((tainted))

_silver_

((**not-turquoise**))

_blue_?

_-.-_

Your **c**h**o**i**c**e, love. Just r e m e m b e r ...

You weren't_ always_ just a _p_uppe_t_ on a **s**trin**g**.

_-.-_

_[Dominique Weasley, no **s**tring**s** attached]_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R&amp;R, and don't favourite without reviewing, lots of people are doing that, which annoys me.<strong>

**Thank you!**


	2. perfect

**a/n1: This chapter is for Mad :) -chasingafterstarlight-**

**I figured out what pairings I'm writing for each prompt, so hopefully I'll update more frequently!**

* * *

><p><strong>molly&amp;lysander . perfect<strong>

* * *

><p>l<em>ove<em> wasn't really _her_ thing

she preferred _c_oo_l_ reason, and soothing colours like_ pale blue_ and p.a.s.t.e.l g.r.e.e.n.s.

_l_ove wasn't really **his** thing

he preferred tales of **d**_ragons_ being overpowered by **f**i**e**r**y** instincts, and colours like **lime green**, and sea blues that matched his _e_y_e_s.

she was always meant to be a _ravenclaw_. her mother had been, and so must she. after all, her family was all about repeating history.

he was always going to be a **gryffindor**. his mum had been a ravenclaw, and his dad had been a hufflepuff, but everyone knew he was a gryffindor. after all, his family was all about being d_i_f_f_e_r_e_n_t.

she was named after her _grandmother_, who killed the world's most infamous death eater. her middle name encompassed all she was _expected to be._

he was named after a **minor character**, and he had the chance to be whoever he wanted to be. his middle name was that of one of his great-great-grandmother's dragons, and no-one ever asked him to** live up to the name of a dragon.**

her name was m_olly_ g_race_ w_easley_. daughter of **p**ercival **s**eptimus **w**easley and **a**udrey **g**race **l**ane. sister to **l**ucy **m**ay **w**easley, and cousin to **v**ictoire **g**abrielle **w**easley, **d**ominique **g**inevra **w**easley, **l**ouis **c**edric **w**easley, **f**red **o**liver** w**easley, **r**oxanne **a**licia **w**easley, **r**ose **n**ymphadora **w**easley, **h**ugo **a**rthur **w**easley, **j**ames **s**irius **p**otter, **a**lbus **s**everus **p**otter and **l**ily **l**una **p**otter.

her name was

{just another name}

in the sea of war heroes

{ and their namesakes }

his name was _l_ysander _a_lexander _s_camander. son of r**olf** a**madeus** s**camander **and l**una** v**erity **l**ovegood**. brother to l**orcan **a**scart** s**camander** and cousin to no-one.

his name shone

[contentedly]

in a family

[ of brave dreamers ]

but when they were together, they f_orgot_ all that.

it was _forgotten _that her father was the _runaway_ **w**easley, and that his mum was the _school _**f**reak in her day. it was _not remembered_ that her uncle was _harry_ **p**otter, and that his mum was tortured by _bellatrix_ **l**estrange.

they d_i_d_n_'t c_a_r_e_ about everything their names stood for - they cared about the _s_oul_ underneath_.

_she_ cared that he was a** fire** in his family of _dreamer_s, and that he longed to ride with **dragons** someday.

**h**e cared that she was a _lonely soul_, disappearing beneath her sheafs of white parchment** stained **with_ inky words._

maybe_ molly_&**lysander** weren't perfect - perhaps they _didn't _fit like a puzzle.

they were completely and utterly_ imperfect_. they were _misunderstandings_ and **short tempers**. they were _hate _and **arguments,** and failed _romances_.

but they were also _caring_ and _sweet_. they were also in it for the** long haul**, and_ never_ **gave up**. they were **love** and _tender kisses_, and **trying again**.

they were imperfect.

but they'd{never} known perfection, and imperfect was _exactly_ what they wanted.

[_molly_&**lysander**, _picture _(im)_perfect_]

* * *

><p><strong>an2: Ugh. That looks really bad, now. I'm scared to post it. Oh well.**

**Please R&R, guys!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
